Learning to live again
by sassystewart
Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn, Rosalie is dead and Emmett learns to live again. Sometimes you can find new love can heal even the most broken of hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am really nervous about it. Please feel free to send feedback and I will do my best to update at least once a week. Maybe more if I can.

Thank you.

This world belongs to S.M. I just barrowed them.

Preface

Dear Rosalie,

God Rosie I feel so stupid writing this letter to you but Jasper thinks it will help me heal in some way. As if that could ever happen. I cannot believe you are gone. My Angel is gone forever and everyone tells me that you would not have wanted me to be unhappy. For once in my life I find that I cannot move on from this heartbreak. God I sound like an idiot.

Bella told me to write out my memories of you and sometimes that helps but even that idea is too painful. Nothing seems to help either. Why did you have to

The paper was crumpled and thrown in the trash bin, the room was a mess and the vampire on the bed was unmoving again.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming out of the fog

Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am really nervous about it. Please feel free to send feedback and I will do my best to update at least once a week. Maybe more if I can

This world belongs to S.M. I just barrowed them.

Coming out of the fog:

Rpov:

My uncle Emmett was in a low again and it was my turn to get him up and moving. If he didn't feed soon we would have to move again. The last two cities we had to leave because he went on a killing spree. Aunt Rosalie has been gone for the past five years. Not a day goes by that we all don't miss her. Other than Mom and Jacob she was the one who doted on me the most. Mom was more than happy to share me with her because Aunt Rosalie couldn't have any kids of her own. Even Jacob misses her. They fought all the time but I think that was just their thing.

I stood in the doorway and looked at the destruction of his room. I know Grandma and Mom will have it cleaned up by the time we get back from hunting but everything ended up like this when he hit a low. Dad says he lost his soul mate but it isn't really fair. When that happens is that it? Is there a chance for more? Could he find someone else to make him happy again? Aunt Alice says someone who needs him will make him happy again but I don't understand. We all need him and we can't make him happy.

"Uncle Em?" I walk over to his side of the bed and touch his shoulder gently. "I need to hunt and I want bear."

He reached out and pulled me down and against his chest. His nose went into my hair and he let out a sigh. "You smell like hospital again."

"I know but I really love playing with Alexandra. She is going to die. Grandpa says she is not responding to her treatments anymore." I chewed on my lip and wished there was no death.

Uncle Emmett sighed again and pulled both of us up as he stood. "Let's go get your bear. You Aunt Rosalie wouldn't want you sad."

Uncle Emmett piggy backed me all the way to Alaska and then we hunted quietly. I let him get most of the bears saying something like that one was too cute I couldn't possibly eat it. Uncle Em never turns down bear so I know he got enough to eat.

"Hay I thought you were hungry. You haven't touched a bear the whole time we have been out here." He said as he flopped down next to me.

I flushed a bright red and started twirling my hair around a finger. "I had a little one… but I'm not really hungry."

"You are a terrible liar Renesmee. You blush gives you away."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to slip again. It doesn't help your depression and I really like my new friends at school. It's my first time going and I want to graduate in a public school."

"You like school? I use to think it was just something I had to do to keep up the secret."

"Yeah but Jacob is in school with me! It's really neat. That and I have a boyfriend… kind of…" I blurted out and then flushed even redder.

His head whipped around so fast it looked like a blur, "a what? Aren't you a little young for that?!"

I giggled and shook my head

"Your father can't be happy. What about your mother? Jacob?

I giggled again, "Mom is ok with it. Dad isn't and Jacob has a girlfriend."

"Why does Jacob have a girlfriend? He imprinted on you!" Uncle Em was getting mad and it made me giggle even more.

"I know but I want to know that he is the one and not just because everyone has told me that since the day I was born. I want to experience normal things!" I huffed. I was really getting tired of explaining that to everyone. I know Uncle Emmett was out of it most of the time so he really does have an excuse but it was still frustrating.

He nodded his head, "I can understand that. Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really. I miss you… When I was little you use to play with me all the time and then…" I sighed softly, "I miss my playmate"

He sighed and wrapped me in one of his bear hugs and held onto me, "Nessie I am so sorry. I just don't know how to live anymore. I feel dead."

"But you are dead… kind of…Aunt Rosie would not want you to stop existing, to stop doing things. She was always happiest when you were happy. Maybe you should get a job? Something to pass the time. Get your mind on something else for a while. Something you can focus on."

"Ok smarty pants, what kind of job should I get?" he said letting me go and sitting back.

"How about a personal trainer? We have a gym a few blocks from the house. You already look like you work out a lot. The paperwork should be easy to fake."

"Yeah I guess I could do that. Now how do I get us back home? Where did we move to this time anyway?"

I giggled again, "We are in Omaha now. You run, I'll ride and direct."

He looked at me confused as I climbed on his back. Then we headed home.


	3. Chapter 3: References

Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am really nervous about it. Please feel free to send feedback and I will do my best to update at least once a week. Maybe more if I can. Also I do not have a Bata so If there are errors I apologize now.

Thank you.

This world belongs to S.M. I just barrowed them.

I know some of you want to know how Rosalie passed on and I promise it will be told but that is Emmett's story to tell not mine. He will tell it in his own time.

References

CPOV:

I sat my briefcase on the table by the door and hung my keys on the hook as I walked into the front door. I would have to have a talk with Jacob when he got back from where ever he had gotten off to. There was an old Red Chevy truck that looked a lot like Bell's old one parked in my sport of the garage. His car was gone so I can only assume he went to get parts.

Renesmee was at the hospital again giving Violet Johnson a break to shower and regroup.

Violet and her daughter Alexandra were the reason we were in the Omaha area. There were more sunny days then not here but we wore long sleeves and Alice kept watch for the weather.

Alexandra is three years, four months, and seven days old. Sadly she may not make it to her fourth birthday. I had hoped I was wrong when Violet had brought Alexandra into my office two years ago. Alexandra's scent was not that of a normal child and after two months of tests I had gotten the official diagnosis, Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. The poor child had cancer.

At first she had responded well to treatment and I thought we had it clear. For the next three months her tests came back fine but then in that fourth month it had returned. I contacted a collogue of mine. He was working here at the Children's hospital in Omaha. They were able to fit Alexandra in and Violet dropped everything and moved. In a moment of need from Emmett's part and weakness on mine I followed Violet and her daughter. The thought of losing someone so young is difficult and I know it will be hard on Renesmee. She has become very close to Alexandra but I really want to see this threw.

The house was quiet except for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the main hall. From the looks of things I has beat everyone home. Bella and Edward had gone with Emmett to hunt, Jasper and Alice were visiting Peter and Charlotte in Texas and I know Esme has said she would be going to the Grocery store before heading home this afternoon. She was really enjoying being a stay-at-home mom for Jacob, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice. We had not come up with a story for Emmett because he was still in a deep depression.

The phone in my study started to ring and I hurried to it. It rarely went off so it must be important.

"Cullen Industries, this is Carlisle how may I assist you today?"

"Yes my name is Jennifer Whitman. I am calling from Just the Basics fitness center on Indian Hills Drive." A sweet professional voice greeted me.

"Yes? How may I help you today Ms. Whitman?"

"I was calling regarding an employee of yours. A Mr. Emmett McCarthy?"

"Yes Mr. McCarthy work for me. How may I help you?"

"Well Sir I am doing a reference check. It seems that he filled out a job application for a trainer position we have available." She started sounding a little nervous now.

"Ah yes. I was wondering when he was going to be looking for a second job." I said trying to make her more at ease.

She giggles nervously, "oh good… sorry um… may I inquire as to the nature of Mr. McCarthy's' position is in your company?'

"Yes he is our computer specialist however his position here is only part-time." I told her hoping to give her a reason to hire him.

"I see. Well can you tell me what kind of employee he is?"

"Of course. Emmett is a great employee, hard worker and committed. He can work unsupervised but can also work with others. He does enjoy being around people and he just got his degree in Physical Education. I did know he would be seeking a job in that field soon."

"Wow you seem to know your employee fairly well"

"Yes I do try to know all of my employees well but Emmett is actually my wife's younger brother."

"I see and if he were to take the job here would it interfere with his current position?"

"Not at all"

"And how long has he worked for you?"

"Emmett started working for me his junior year of high school so that would be a little over six years now."

"Thank you for your help sir, Good-bye"

"Thank you for calling Cullen Industries." I hung up the phone as I heard Jacob bounce threw the door and head into the living room.

"Hay! What's up Doc?" he said falling over the back of the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Apparently my parking slot is up. Why is Bella's old monster parked in my spot?" I said moving into the living room behind him.

"Renesmee saw a picture of it in one of Bella's photo albums and said she would love to have one like it when she could drive so I got a hold of Sam and he found it."

"And did you ask Bella about this first?"

"Sure did. She loved the idea! She is even paying for the restorations." He said grinning. "So how's the kiddo doing?"

"Alexandra is not getting better. There are a few more things we can try but she is getting weaker."

"Renesmee is going crying herself to sleep on me" He said calmly.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I know it is not easy on you. She doesn't talk to anyone else about it."

"She hates to burden everyone. Her boyfriend is about to ditch her too." He smirked.

"You have been talking?" I said giving him that look most parents give a child who has been up to no good.

"Nope!" he said popping the p. "Just listening. The douche bag is mad because she won't give it up. I had to skip last period yesterday when I heard that. I almost phased in the middle of the locker room. I left and went for a run."

"Good boy"

"Maybe now it will be my turn?"

"Hopefully?"

Emmett walked through the front door and pulled off the tie he had around his neck.

Jacob and I turned in his direction and waited.

Emmett started mumbling about monkey suits and listening to children as he slowly climbed the stairs. Halfway up he turns around finally noticing us.

"I applied for jobs today you might get some calls. You can tell them I am terrible. Can't even do the biggest job of my existence. Whatever. I'll be in my room."

Like nothing had happened he turned around and started back up the stairs.

Jacob and I looked at each other and he quickly grabbed one the notebooks and pens that we had all over the house. We had recently started stashing them everywhere so we could have discussions about Emmett's depression without him having to overhear them. We have all become very worried about his mental state.

J- What the hell was that?

C- I am not really sure. I know he has been applying for jobs. I received a call just before you arrived home, however I am unsure what prompted it or why he has hit a low again.

J- You should make him take a job if it is offered to him. He needs to do something.

C- I agree. I know he has lost his mate but she would not have wanted him to live like this.

J- I miss Blondie.

C- We all do.

Jacob shrugged and we both turned towards the door as Renesmee came running thru it and up the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Uncle Emmett I got a call!"

She flew thru the house and into his room. Then we heard a shriek of horror and she flew back down the stairs and strait into Jacob's waiting arms. Her face was tomato red and you didn't have to be Jasper to know that she had just barged in on Emmett changing.

I chuckled softly as I turned and headed to my study. Apparently a job was in Emmett's future and we didn't need to be Alice to know that one!


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents

Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am really nervous about it. Please feel free to send feedback and I will do my best to update at least once a week. Maybe more if I can.

Thank you.

This world belongs to S.M. I just borrowed them.

Accidents

EPOV

I was running late.

Stupid traffic on a stupid Monday morning. You would think that humans forgot how to drive over the weekends.

I turned my Jeep onto Indian Hills Drive and slammed into a small blue Geo Prizm from the early 90's. I didn't even know those stupid cars were still around. I'm not sure how I didn't see her. I have never gotten into a car accident before. My reflexes have always been fast enough to stop them.

The whole front end was smashed in and my jeep was screwed up too. I really didn't have time for this but I had no choice but to get out and give the driver my information.

I jumped out of the jeep and moved at human pace towards the driver's side of the Geo. The door opened and five foot over weight strawberry blonde girl jumped out holding a handkerchief on her forehead and ran towards me.

"Are you alright? Oh please be alright? Did I hurt you? Do you need a doctor?" she started chewing on her lower lip and looked up at me with tired blood shot pale blue and at that moment they looked like she was about to cry.

I could smell the blood under her hand and started wondering if I should be the one asking her those questions. "I'm alright. The jeep can be fixed."

She nodded at me and turned back to her car. I saw her wobble a little and she took several deep breaths as she walked towards it slowly. "I… I… papers… cops…"

I grabbed my phone and called the gym quickly. I explained what happened and they told me take the day off. I'm really glad they understood. I had been there a month now and I actually liked it.

I snapped the phone closed and headed towards her car. As I got closer I noticed that after she had sat down in her car she laid her head down on the steering wheel and passed out. She must have hit her head hard.

I dialed for the paramedics and the police. Then for some reason that I am still not sure of I switched the cars so that it looked like she had the right away. Then I placed my hand on her head and tried to stop the bleeding that had started again when she passed out.

God she smelled good and the blood was making it really hard not to take a taste. Just a little lick wouldn't hurt anything but I had no idea if I would be able to stop if I did. I was just about to take a small taste when something slammed into my side knocking me away from the girl and against a tree

"EMMETT NO!" A very pissed off Alice was crouched in front of the girl.

I snarled at her and was going to lunge when the sound of sirens started coming closer. They snapped me out of my blood lust and I felt bad knowing if I had done what I was thinking I would not have been able to stop and let the poor girl live.

Alice turned towards the girl and gently shook her, "Violet wake up. You can sleep later. The ambulance is on its way. You're going to be alright."

"Cute guy? I hit him…" the girl mumbled and then jerked up quickly. "Oh my god I hit him!"

Some odd feeling bubbled up in my chest and I laughed. For the first time in five years I actually laughed at something. Something in this whole situation was funny. I laughed so hard I fell onto my butt and kept laughing. The ambulance stopped next to me and one of them hurried over to where I was to make sure I was alright and the other ran over to Alice and the girl she called Violet.

I waved the paramedic away and kept laughing as I sat there. Alice explained that I had been speeding and hit the blue car. She also explained that she was in the jeep with me at the time. The last time I saw violet they were loading her into the back of the ambulance.

Alice walked over to me and slapped me across the face, "What the hell is your problem? Stop laughing! It isn't funny you could have killed that girl! Now straighten up the cops are coming over to question you! I told them I was in the jeep with you. I also called Edward to come get us."

The police did come over to talk to me. I assured them that I was not hurt, gave them my insurance information and told them that the accident was my fault.

When the tow trucks showed up I told them to take my jeep to the dealership and then I then instructed them to take her personal things out of the car and then take it to the impound lot. I would be replacing it for her. Wonder if she would like an Audi or Fiat?

"Mini Cooper" Alice chirped as she jumped up and down excitedly. "She has always wanted on. I'm going help you pick it out!"

"Wait! What? Alice I am not going to buy anyone a Mini Cooper! It's not even a real car! Those things are like a supped up golf cart!"

"Yes but she will love it!" Alice said tapping her head, "have I ever been wrong before?"

I shook my head and sighed as I headed over to Edwards car. Maybe he could take me to the emergency room and this Violet girl would want something better.


	5. Chapter 5: Violet

Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am really nervous about it. Please feel free to send feedback and I will do my best to update at least once a week. Maybe more if I can.

This world belongs to S.M. I just borrowed them.

So sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter but I got really sick. I am finally able to concentrate on more than just mass amounts of pain. I am happy to hear from the reviewers! It is really nice to know you like my story and for the ones who are not reviewing and are following it is nice to know you are here too.

I do not have a Bata so if there are mistakes I am sorry. If you are interested in acting as a Bata for me please send me a private message and we will talk.

So without further ado here is the next chapter.

Learning to live again: Violet

I was surprised when I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor and Alexandra giggling softly. I tried to open my eyes and the light was blinding causing me to moan.

As I let my eyes adjust to the light I heard, "MOMMY!" The sound of Alexandra's loud voice caused my head to pound and the light did not help. The sound of that heart monitor was going crazy on top of everything else.

An unfamiliar male voice quieted her and I felt something cold touch my food. "Miss? How are you feeling?"

"Um… my head hurts? What happened?" I was really confused. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Of course," The guy let go of my foot and walked around to the side of the bed as Alexandra climbed up on the bed. He reached over and pushed the button on the bed. It raised my bed to a sitting position and I finally got a good look at him.

He had dark brown almost black curly hair and looked like his body was steroid infused. I shifted a little and pulled the sheets up feeling really inferior and trying to hide my fat body. In a nut shell he was gorgeous.

A nurse walked into the room carrying an iPad and interrupted my gawking feast, " I see you are awake Miss Johnson. How do you feel?"

"I have a really bad headache and I am not sure where I am. For that matter I'm not sure why my daughter is here. She is a patient at Children's hospital."

"Well for starters you are in Methodist hospital and we do not typically allow children in the room but given your daughters health and happiness we made an exception. Mr. McCarthy has been given permission by Dr. Cullen to bring her across the walkway to visit. As to why you are here is that apparently Mr. McCarthy slammed his jeep into your car and you hit your head in the accident. You have been unconscious for the past two days." She said as she checked my vitals.

My head spun around and I looked at her shocked, "TWO DAYS?!"

The world took a sharp step to the left and then started to fouette and my stomach heaved.

"Mommy? Do you have cancer too?" Alexandra asked as she rubbed my back gently. I would say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery but she sounded so scared when she asked it broke my heart.

Once I had regained my composure I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her. "No baby I don't have cancer too. I'm not going anywhere. Please don't worry about me. I just bumped my head really hard in my car."

"Did you break Betty?" She was worried about the silly car. Yes I named the silly thing. It made my baby happy to have a name attached to it.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Mr. McCarthy smack his forehead as a frustrated look came over his face. Not sure what it was about but Alexandra was my concern not really him.

"Sweetheart I don't know if Betty is alright or not I don't really remember." I told her.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. McCarthy opened it, "Hi Carlisle, come in."

Dr. Cullen walked into the room and smiled at me, "well I am glad to see you awake Violet. I actually came to get Alexandra. She is due for more medication."

Instantly I was scared. Alexandra's treatments had not been going well before this accident but I really wasn't sure where we stood with them now. Two days were a long time in the life I've lived the past couple months.

"Isn't Mr. McCarthy here for Alexandra?" I said looking at the man in question.

Dr. Cullen looked amused and shook his head, " not really but I will take Alexandra and we will be back after you and Mr. McCarthy have a chance to talk."

Alexandra smiled at him, "can I have an ice cream too?"

"Of course you can. I'll even put sprinkles on it for you!"

She jumped down off my bed and ran over to him, "LETS GO!"

I smiled as I watched them leave with the nurse following behind but as soon as the door shut I relaxed against the bed.

Mr. McCarthy shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Well I guess you are wondering why I am here?"

"Yes that would be a good place to start but please pull over a chair and sit down. I do not intend to be rude but it bothers me when people stand to talk and I cannot do so as well."

"Oh sorry!" he drug a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. "Better?"

"Yes perfect, now please continue. Do I know you? You do look familiar but I am not sure why."

"Not really. You know my family. Carlisle is your daughters doctor and um… my niece comes and plays with her all the time but we have never actually met before the other day. My name is Emmett McCarthy. Carlisle is my brother in-law" He ran his hands through his curls as he talked.

"Oh I see well it is very nice to meet you Emmett. I'm sure you already know but my name is Violet and you have already met Alexandra." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah well I wish this was under better circumstances but I hit your car the other day. I was running late for work and was not paying attention like I should have been. I am really sorry. I have never been in a car accident before and I swear I will replace it. I already have the hospital billing me for your stay."

That surprised me a little. I mean I know insurance would cover the cost for the repairs but he wants to replace the car. It must have been worse than I thought. And I couldn't even imagine how much this hospital stay was going to cost.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure our insurance companies' will figure it out and cover the cost of the damages. And the hospital charges…" I was at a loss for words on that.

"Oh hay don't cry. Please? I promise you don't have to worry about anything. I will pay for all of it!"

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I'm not even sure why I'm crying. Thank you for being so generous. You really don't need to replace the car. I can walk or take the bus until the insurance company pays and then I will just find something cheap."

"Violet I have already talked to the insurance company. Your car is totaled and they are only willing to give you a check of 500 dollars for it. Please let me get you a new car. I'll even take you to the dealership myself. You already have enough to worry about with Alexandra being sick you don't need to worry about a car too." He said as he leaned closer to me and looked deeply into my eyes.

For some unknown reason I forgot why I didn't just agree in the first place. I also seemed to forget how to speak so I just nodded my head instead.

His whole face lit up and two dimples appeared on his face as he smiled at me. "This is great! What kind do you want? Don't worry about price that's my job!"

A knock at the door interrupted us and I called out to the new comer, "Come in please."

The door opened and a male doctor came in followed by a different nurse, "Well Miss. Johnson I am really glad to see you awake. My name is Doctor Cole and this is Nancy. I am the doctor that they to you when you came into the emergency room. Do you mind if Mr. McCarthy stays while we do an exam or would you prefer him to leave?"

I felt my face heat up and Emmett grinned even more. "I am actually going to go find Carlisle and bring Alexandra back. Depending on what the doctor here says I'll go get you two dinner somewhere. Do you like stake? Italian? Chinese? Greek? Whatever you want."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. He was like a little kid trying to please someone. "Ok we'll ask Alexandra what she wants."

"Great! I'll be back!"

He hurried out the door and Nancy giggled. "Your boyfriend is a sweetheart!"

My face heated up even more, "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry." She said as she put a thermometer under my tongue.

I shrugged and let it go. The rest of the exam was simple. The only thing that I got wrong was I could not remember the accident. They did reassure me that it was normal. It may or may not come back with time but not to worry about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Cooler than Batman

Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am really nervous about it. Please feel free to send feedback. I know I said I would try to update once a week but that is proving to be really hard to do. I will update as much as I can though and I promise the characters are bugging me to get their stuff down and out!

I do not have a Bata so if there are mistakes I am sorry. I do run the chapters threw the check on my computer but it doesn't always catch everything and if it is someone actually speaking, remember not everyone uses proper English in their speech.

This world belongs to S.M. I just borrowed them.

Learning to live again: Cooler than Batman

APOV:

"Mr. Emmett hit our Betty with Mommy inside and mommy got hurt. Now mommy has a big bruise and took a really long nap. I was scared while she was sleeping. Last time someone went to sleep like that it was my mommy's grandma. She didn't wake up though. Gee Gee went to heaven instead. My mommy didn't go to heaven she woke up instead. I'm glad she woke up cause if she didn't I would be all alone." I told Doctor Cullen all my worried as he took me to get my medicines for the night. I felt so much better now that I knew mommy was going to stay with me.

"Well Alexandra I am glad your mommy woke up too. Now when you get back to her room you can give her good news." She said smiling down at me.

"What good news? It is a toy? Do I get to go to Disney World?" I was excited. Good news was never told to me first and when I was told I normally got to go somewhere or got something.

"Well sweetheart when we are done with your medicines I will tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise yet." He seemed really happy so maybe I was going to see Cinderella after all.

After I got the medicines in my port Mr. Emmett came into my room and handed me an ice cream with sprinkles, "Dr. Cullen said he promised you this. I thought I would bring it to you."

"Oh thank you Mr. Emmett. Do you get to give me my good news too?" I really wanted to go to Disney World.

Mr. Emmett smiled at me even more and sat down on the end of my bed, "what do you want the good news to be? Maybe you will guess the good news."

"DISNEY WORLD?!" I started bouncing up and down on my bed. "Please, please, please! I'll be a good girl!"

He grabbed me around my waist and hugged me as he laughed, "No it's not Disney World. I can take you to Disney world after you get out of the hospital but this news is better than that."

I snuggled in his lap and rested my head on his chest. It was felt really nice but cold and quiet. When I looked up at him confused he put his finger to his lips and said, "Shh… it's a secret."

I started whispering, "But your heart doesn't go thump thump like mine."

"I know but its cause I am special, so special no one can know about it. Can you keep that secret for me?" he looked worried.

I wanted to make him feel better so I nodded, "but I got lots of questions."

"And I promise to tell you but not right now ok?"

"Yup! Now what's my surprise?"

He smiled at me again and got real close to my ear, "your medicine is working the cancer is going away again."

I bounced out of his lap and started bouncing on my bed again, "REALLY! I'M GETTING BETTER!"

I was so excited I jumped down and ran out into the hall looking for my friends so I could tell them the good news.

EPOV

When Alexandra laid her head on my chest and realized I didn't have a heartbeat I just about had a panic attack. I really hope she can keep my secret but then again if she can't what's the worst that could happen is the Vulturi will find out and I get to be with Rosalie.

I watched the cute little girl bounce around the floor telling her friends the good news. Things here were really different. Everyone celebrated with her. Some of the mothers that were here hugged her and cried happy tears. Everyone was really happy with the good news. No one was openly jealous. These kids and parents were really amazing.

The tinkling of pixie bells came from my cell phone and I quickly answered it, "Yes Alice?"

"Take a wheel chair when you take Alexandra back to see her mom. If you do not she will slip on the wet floor and it will take even longer for her to get out of the hospital." She chirped quickly.

"You got it sis. Thanks. Anything else I should know?" Alexandra was now dancing around like a little ballet dancer and I made a mental note to sign her up for classes as soon as she got out of here.

"Yeah, Alexandra will keep our secret and Renesmee will be there at seven thirty to spend the night with her. You need to get Violet to talk. Get to know the girl. You won't regret it." the phone went dead and I looked at it confused.

She has been saying weird cryptic stuff about Violet the past few days. Starting to think she is the one who has lost her mind.

I grabbed a wheelchair and grabbed Alexandra by the waist as she galloped around the ward, "time to so see mommy."

"Yippee! She is going to be big time happy!"

I set her in the wheelchair and started heading for the door. Everything was great till we got to the elevators. A loud alarm sounded and there were suddenly several security guards around us. Alexandra started giggling hysterically and I stood there confused.

A blond haired guard moved closer to us and reached for the wheelchair, "sir I am going to have to ask you to step away from the child."

"What? Why? I am just taking her to her mother?" I was really confused.

"Sir you do not have clearance to remove her from the ward and until you do I will have to ask you to step away from the child." I raised my hands in the air and stepped back confused. The whole time the little minx giggled at me like it was the freaking circus and I was the head clown.

One of the security guards stepped over to her and crouched down to be on her level. "Do you know this man, miss?"

"Course I do silly, that is Mister Emmett and he is going to take me to my mommy so I can tell her my cancer is going bye-bye. Doctor Cullen said it was ok for him to take me! I want to go NOW!" She started screaming at the end. My chest hurt for a split second as she sounded just like my Rosie.

"Well Miss, your doctor didn't give him a badge so he can't leave with you until the badge gets here. I'm sorry you have to wait. The window washers are going to be at this floor very soon would you like to watch them while you wait?"

He was very good with her but I kept waiting for the bone head to screw up and make her cry. If he did I was gona' flatten him when he did, gun or not.

I grabbed my phone and sent Carlisle a text: I need a badge to get her off the ward? Got stopped at elevators. Rent-a-cop won't let me near her till someone vouches for me.

I quickly got a text back: Sorry got tied up with an emergency. I have your badge. On my way now.

When I looked up again the guy had moved Alexandra over to a window where you could see a man dressed as Batman dangling from a window washers rig. She was fascinated as she watched him go about his normal job. I walked up beside her and crouched to her level. "Your Momma said I could buy you two dinners tonight but it was your decision where I get it from. Do you have any idea what you want?"

She looked up at me and blinked a few times. "Anything?"

"Yup! Whatever you want."

"McDonalds?" she asked kind of scared.

"McDonalds?"

"Mommy doesn't go to McDonalds. She said they made her fat." She said with a very serious face. "Mommy doesn't eat anything that could make her fat anymore. She use-ed to be fatter but now I think she is just soft."

"Well this is a special occasion you both can have McDonalds."

"Oh goodie!" she jumped up and down and clapped as Batman moved down to the floor below.

I grinned at her. Take that Batman I'm officially cooler than you! Alexandra was going to get her McDonalds.

Children's hospital in Omaha Nebraska is a great place for sick kids and their families. Everything they do is geared to the children from the ambulances that are kid friendly and fun to their enrichment programs designed for long term children.

The work and research they do there is amazing and no child is ever turned away despite their family's ability to pay. The window washers really do wash the windows in full super hero costumes and while Emmett is superhuman but alas he is not real. The people who work at Children's are the true heroes and real people!


	7. Chapter 7: Sob Story

Hi! This is my first fan fiction I really hope you like it. Please feel free to send feedback and I live a stressful life but will do my best to update as much and as fast as possible.

I know a lot of you have questions about Rosalie's death and Emmett will tell that story at some point but just not right away. That and I still have not worked out the fine details of that yet. On that note though the chapter for that one has been started but it is one of my hardest to write because I loved her character.

Thank you for reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think.

This world belongs to S.M. I just borrowed them.

VPOV:

Alexandra wrapped her skinny little arms around my neck, gave me one of her big sloppy kisses and left with Renesmee. That just left me alone with mister cute crazy driver. I had no idea what to say to him. Without Alexandra and Renesmee I had no idea what to say to him. My inner dialogue wasn't helping either. All that was doing was making me feel like pulling the covers up and pretending to be sleepy and I know that is not what I wanted to do. I wasn't even a little tired.

Emmett grabbed the deck of cards and started shuffling them really fast. It wasn't the first time I noticed he was moving really fast. Maybe the guy took speed or something.

"So you want to play some cards?" he asked me as he set the deck on the table.

"Only if we can play 20 questions too," I have no idea where that come from but I suddenly wanted to get to know this guy.

He laughed at me a little and pulled his sleeves up. "If you get to ask questions so do I, one of one?"

"Deal. I go first?"

"Only if we play poker!" he grinned at me like he had something up his sleeve.

"I don't know how to play how about spades?

"I can handle that."

"Great and you have to answer all questions honestly?"

"That goes for you too." He picked up the cards and started dealing them out.

"Ok me first…um… wow ah… why are you sticking around?"

"Wow, go for the big one first. Honestly I don't know. I feel bad you got hurt and I kind of want to get to know you. I mean my whole family seams to already know you so I figured I should get to know you too. It's kind of weird us running into each other like we did."

"Yeah, your turn."

"Um… where are you from?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously."

"Florida. Kissimmee area. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Age?"

"Nineteen, what about you?"

"Nineteen? How do you have a three year old?"

"Oh…" my face heated up and I looked at my lap. "It wasn't my choice"

"Crap. I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was just surprised you are young." He said fumbling around with his words.

"It's alright Gram use to say talking about what happened would help me heal." I set the cards down and took a drink from my water container. "I was at summer camp and they held an end of summer dance. Alexandra's father put something in my drink and then raped me. I was waiting for the right one not the right now and he took that from me. The only good thing that came out of that was my baby."

"I'm sorry you had to go thru with that. What did your parents do about it?" he seemed to forget that we had started a card game and leaned in closer to me.

"When I refused to have an abortion they shipped me off to my maternal grandmother. When I gave birth and decided to keep Alexandra they disowned me. They even went as far as to have a funeral for me. When they did that my Gram disowned them." I kind of spilled the ugly truth on his lap and then lay back against my pillows with my eyes closed. I felt like all my energy ran out of me and I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

I could hear the table get pushed aside and then I felt a cold finger wipe away a rouge tear that had managed to sneak out. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I opened my eyes and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry. It happened a long time ago. I shouldn't cry about it anymore."

He sat back down, "yeah you shouldn't be sad, you should be mad. You didn't deserve any of that shit. What happened the douche bag?"

I laughed a little. "Being angry only makes a person bitter and I have better things to do with my energy than swelter in bitterness. Harold is still out there somewhere. Collage would be my guess. Some day he will get what he has coming to him. Karma is a bitch that way."

"How can you be so calm about it? He destroyed your life and what kinds of parents just disown their kid like that?" his anger was evident on his face.

"The kind of parents that are so self absorbed that they hire a nanny to raise their children, the kind that only had kids to begin with because it made them look good, the kind that only are around for major holidays, and the kind that kick their children out when something happens that will make them look bad." I sighed deeply, "I forgive them though, and the only thing I hate about it is I will never see my brother and sister. They think I am dead."

"Wow. You are amazing, you…"

"No I'm not! I am not amazing. I fall apart every time something happens. I visited my own grave last year and contemplated killing myself on top of it. I ate to the point that I gained 190 pounds over what is a healthy weight. I gave up on my dreams. I'm here because of her and only her. If Dr. Cullen is wrong and she dies it will be over. There is nothing left for me. I live out of my car or in my daughter's hospital room. Everything I own is either in her room or where ever you had the stuff from my car taken. When she gets out of here we have nowhere to go. I don't want to be a charity case but I can't go out and get a job right now. I hate wasting even one moment away from her because she could die. The only other person who ever really cared about me died last year. There is no one else in this world that gives a rat's ass about me. The inheritance I got from Gram is just about gone because I have spent the money on things like gas for the car and oh the dreaded things called food. Alexandra's last birthday I bought her presents from good will. Yeah she doesn't care but I couldn't even get her something that was new. I am not amazing I am pathetic! " I was mad and couldn't seem to shut up. The tears were really flowing now and I couldn't seem to stop them either.

My brain must be messed up. I never cry in front of people. I never even cried in front of Gram. Now… now I am telling this complete stranger my stupid sob story and crying like a little baby. Even worse I actually laid my head on his shoulder and cried when he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His cool embrace felt nice but it was really pathetic of me.

After awhile he stuffed a tissue in my hand and I blew my nose and wiped my eyes, "I'm really sorry. This bump has messed me up it seems. I really did not mean to break down on you. You are very kind to let me cry on you."

He chuckled softly, "you sure you are from this century?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry it's just, well, sometimes you speak kind of old fashioned. Especially when you are trying to be ok."

"My first nanny was an English woman. She was really big on proper grammar and speech. What about you? You have heard just about everything about me and I can't bear to think about it anymore. Please tell me about you. "

"Scoot over and let's get comfy." He said pushing me gently.

I giggled and scooted over so he could sit next to me, "you know my Gram would have a fit if she caught a guy in bed with me like this or any other way."

He grinned at me and laughed, "Your Gram would like me. I'm not the bad guy."

"Well kind of not. You did run into my car," I teased.

"Yeah I did. Guess there is a first time for everything."

We didn't talk about my past anymore but I learned all kinds interesting things about Emmett. I knew he liked computers and computer games, any kind of fun that could be had and his family was really important. However I got the impression there was something he was leaving out. There is just something sad about him. Not just in his eyes but deep down. I didn't want to press though. He will tell me when he is ready.

By the end of the night we were be friends… of sorts. He even hinted that after I got released I should come and check out his gym. He was sweet about it and said that he could help me get back to a healthy weight if I was willing to do the work for it. One of his perks of being employed there was that he could get me a complementary membership if I wanted it. I told him I would think about it.

He left around 8 am because he had to work. He promised he would be back when I get released so he could take me car shopping.


	8. Chapter 8: One Step at a Time

Hello! I am really sorry it has taken me so long to get this out but I started another chapter and then I had a dream and in the dream Violet had a different idea which had to come before the other chapter. I had to stop writing thatother chapter and put it on the back burner so I could write this!

Thank you everyone who is reviewing and thank you for following my story. I am really glad people like it!

Please let me know what you think! :)

Emmett's POV:

Mrs. Starving herself to death was jogging on the treadmill next to the one I was currently servicing when Wayne walked up to me making pig sounds, "There is a hog at the front desk asking for you."

"Dude not cool I'm sure it's a person, do they have a name?" I was a little annoyed with him. He was always referring to our larger clients in a negative manner. His whole attitude really sucked. If the women didn't have big tits and a figure like a boy he wasn't interested. He also was kind of mean to the bigger clients, particularly the women.

"She didn't give a name, just asked for you." he said.

"Ok finish this for me and I'll find out who it is."

As I headed up to the front desk I made a mental note to tell violet if she ever came to visit me here to avoid the idiot. As I rounded the corner I came face to face with a memory that stopped me in my tracks. It was home, plain and simple home. I was seventeen all over again and my mother was hanging clean clothes on the line and my baby sister Ashlynn was playing with a corncob doll. Caitlynn and Elreen were helping my mother and my brothers, Malcolm and Bryan were helping me chop wood. The smell of lilac was heavy in the air and the smell of roast beef was floating out of the kitchen window.

I hadn't had a memory like that ever! I remembered my family very clearly. Their names, faces, even that stupid little corncob doll I made for Ashlynn when she cried at church because one of the other little girls her age had gotten a baby doll. Elreen even went as far as making a few dresses for the doll. I grabbed the wall and staggered a little as the memories flashed in front of my eyes.

Violet rushed over to me and grabbed my arm, "EMMETT?!"

The smell of lilac was everywhere now and I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her into a bear hug as I buried my nose in her hair and took a deep breath. I didn't want the memory to leave me again.

Violets body went stiff for a few seconds and then she wrapped her arms around my neck, gently started to run her fingers threw my hair and started making soothing sounds in my ear. It felt so good.

After a few moments I let her go and she stepped back, "What happened? Are you alright now?"

I nodded at her, "I forgot to drink water while I was working out. I'm fine now." I stepped around the main counter and grabbed a bottle of water that was in the cooler. Then I opened it and chugged it at a humans fast pace. I knew I would have to get rid of it later but I have been doing that a lot with this job so it has kind of gotten normal.

Violet started chewing on her lower lip gently and fiddled with her sleeve as I drank the rest of the water. The taste reminded me of dirt but I guess there are worse things. "So what gives me the pleasure of seeing you here this morning?"

Her face turned the same shape of pink as the shirt she was wearing. "Um… I I… I wanted to take you up on your offer?"

She didn't seem too sure of herself and I knew exactly what she meant but I wasn't about to let her get out of this one. "What offer? Are we going car shopping today?"

"C…car shopping? No your other offer. Um… the one where you ah…" her face started getting even redder.

"I kidnap your kid and take her to Disney World?" I wanted to lighten the mood a little.

Her eyes flashed up to my face and she starts giggling, "Did she put you up to that one because you never offered that!"

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "No, but I have never been there and it could be fun. Seriously though what can I help you with?"

Her eyes hit the floor again and she took a deep breath, "couldyoupleasehelpmenotbefatanymore?"

She chomped down on her lower lip, held her breath and turned so red I was wondering if her head was going to explode. Not sure I ever saw Bella's face get that red when she was human but then again I wasn't always around her.

Not wanting to torture the girl any more I moved behind the counter and grabbed a clip board. "Sure when do you want to start? I'm free now and then after your workout we can go to lunch. Where can I get roast beef around here?" I really was not ready to let go of that memory.

"So you're going to help me with the diet part too?" She was whispering now.

I couldn't help it I leaned over the counter towards her, "you can bet you butt on that."

"Oh… ah… I um… I don't want to win though! I want to lose my butt!" She started giggling as she said it and I knew we were good.

"Well let me go grab Jennifer and she will get your measurements while I work on a plan for you." I grabbed new comer's packet, gave it to Violet and went in search of Jenny.

Violets POV:

I kind of felt weird going into the gym but when I snuck onto the scale at the nurses' station this morning and saw that I had gained another five pounds I knew I had to do something. I almost changed my mind when the guy behind the counter started making oinking noises as he went to find Emmett. And then, Emmett was acting a little weird. I think he sniffed me and while I was running my fingers threw his amazingly soft hair he kind of purred... like a cat. It was a little odd but really nice too.

Emmett handed me a clipboard and pen, "fill this out don't worry about the address part but fill out the rest while I go get Jenny. Ok?"

I nodded and sat down in the waiting area and started filling out the paperwork carefully. I left the address part blank because really what was I going to put; Forth floor, Children's hospital? Yeah I don't think so. I'll just have to trust Emmett on this one.

After a few moments Emmett came back with a really pretty brunette girl and my self esteem took a hard hit. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her anywhere. I stood up quickly and pulled my shirt down to hide as much of my fat as I could.

"Violet this is Jenny and she is going to get your measurements and vitals and then we will get started. Don't be scared she's the nice on and won't bite you. That's my job!" he grinned and wagged his eyebrows at me.

I felt my face heat up and I tugged on my shirt again.

"Emmett, don't tease the girl. All of your clients love you. She'll be fine."Jenny said jumping to my defense. "Come on sweetie let's get the scary part over with."

I clutched the clipboard in front of me and followed her into a small office that looked like a doctor's exam room, "have a seat on the table and I will start with your vitals."

I was weighed and measured and then we talked about my goals. I told her I my goal was to stop looking like Java the hut. She did a really good job at making me feel comfortable about everything. By the time we were done I felt like I could do it.

Jenny led me over to Emmett who was standing by some treadmills and handed him my clipboard, "all righty Emmett here she is." She smiled at me, "relax and remember one step at a time. You'll reach your goal as long as you keep to the plan."

I nodded to her and started chewing on my lip as I watched her walk away.

Emmett grinned at me, "that's right and let's start with those first steps. Hope on and we will talk while we walk."

He hopped onto the treadmill next to mine and started walking with me as we talked about my goals and things I was afraid of while doing my workouts. We also just kind of got caught up on Alexandra's progress. He promised to come by the hospital soon and see her again because she has been bugging me about him.

An hour and a half later he took me to lunch and we talked about a food plan and how I could make things better that way too.

When I got back to the hospital I felt really good about my decision. I made one really tiny step in the realm of the world but for me it was just going to be one step at a time.


	9. Chapter 9: something is not adding up

Violet's POV:

Well so far I have lost ten pounds. I cannot see a difference though just my thighs hurting, my butt hurting, my arms hurting and I even think my hair hurts. Tons of massive pain everywhere! I have been to the gym every day for the past two weeks and Emmett has been working me really hard. He even gave me a list of stuff to do while I am away from the gym. So far my favorite part of the gym is getting to sit in the hot tub and let my muscles relax. I do not own a swimsuit but Emmett lets me wear a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. My diet has been so altered too. I am not sure I even recognize it anymore. Thank the gods I get Saturdays as a cheat day and can eat whatever I want. For the most part I am going without though. It is cheaper that way.

Alexandra has been going thru some heavy treatments again and she is bald again but the cancer is going away and Dr. Cullen says she should be ready to leave the hospital in a week or two. I am starting to panic a little; I do not have a place to go with her after she is released. I have talked to the social worker at the hospital and they put me on a waiting list for an apartment but there is a six month waiting list. Needless to say my stress levels are really high right now and any sleep I am getting is weird. There is something wrong with that whole family and I have a really weird feeling I know what it is but I cannot say anything because if it is what I think it is it could be highly dangerous.

When I got to the gym this morning Emmett had me get in the pool and start out by swimming a few laps. I took the time to cry without being noticeable. No luck there though, I was standing at the end of the pool when all the sudden Emmett stripped off his shirt and dove in. He made a bee line for me and popped up in front of me, "why are you crying?"

I forgot how to swim, breath, think, you name it I forgot it all except for the crying bit because I could not stop staring at his chest. It was perfect, muscles everywhere, smooth and… and… and just perfect. I have no idea why I keep letting this man see me cry. Hell I did not even let my Gram see me cry. Before I had a chance to really react he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry against that perfect chest.

As I started to calm down again he whispered near my ear, "Tell me what's wrong?"

That started the waterworks up again though and threw my sobbing I somehow managed to tell him about my worries. I am really glad the pool is heated because I would have been frozen if not. By the time I had cried myself out he was grinning at me, "Ok miss _way to worried_ about your life, you are done with the workout for today. Go get dressed and then I'm taking you to Village Inn. You need some of that French Silk pie. After you eat I have a proposal for you."

My brain went numb. That weird dream I had last night came flooding to the front of my mind and I had to shake my head to get the image of Emmett on his knee with a ring box in his hand to go away. I know it is completely stupid. I am a fat mess and he is… well I guess the best way to describe him is god like.

"No? You don't want an extra cheat? I thought all girls liked French Silk Pie."

"No. I mean yes. No… crap I mean yes I want pie but I have to get back soon." God this man really knew how to mess with my head. "Alexandra is getting another scan this afternoon to see if her tumor is still shrinking. If I am not there she will be scared. Remesmee's mother Bella has been watching her while I come in to workout but this is different. I have to be there. The MRI machine scares her really badly. If I am not there they will have to sedate her and then…" his cool finger was suddenly on my lips.

"Shh… I get it we have to be back at the hospital for her test. Pie first though and then I will have my sister watch her while we go get McDonalds for her. This afternoon you are car shopping with me no arguing!"

I tried answering but my lips seamed frozen to his finger and I just slumped against the side of the pool and closed my eyes. Suddenly he was gone and I was standing there alone, "Great! Go get changed so we can get going!"

By the time I opened my eyes he was out of the pool and grabbing some towels, "how did you do that?"

"Do what?" he replied as he dried the water off his abs.

I just shook my head and climbed out of the pool, "never mind." I am starting to get use to him being impossibly fast.

They guy who made oinking noises two weeks ago came into the pool room and walked over to Emmett, "dude can you cover my afternoon? I got a hot date!"

Emmett rolled his eyes; "nope" he said popping the p, "I have plans."

I grabbed a towel and headed towards the locker room. As I walked away I heard that stupid oinking noise followed by a flesh meeting rock and someone falling into the water. I spun around as fast as I could and the guy was thrashing around in the pool and blood was coming out of his nose. Emmett looked like he was possessed, "Violet go to the locker room now. I will meet you out front as soon as I can."

I moved back over to him and gently grabbed his hand, "let me see your hand." I had to know. If he was…well if he was what I thought he was. If I am right there would be no damage to his hand.

His black eyes blinked down at me confused, "I'm fine. Please go."

I could have sworn his eyes were a topaz color but whatever, "Like hell I am going you could have hurt your hand on that douche bag. Let me look. Please?" It was the only thing I could say that seemed normal.

The splashing behind me stopped and I could hear the dumb ass getting out of the water. Emmett shook his head gently and laughed as he let me check his hand out, "I'm fine Violet. I'm not the one being rude."

I lifted an eyebrow, "you did not need to hit him. I know I am fat but I can fix that. Apparently he does not know he is stupid and there is not a way to fix stupid people."

Emmett grinned down at me, "you are pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah yeah you have told me that before," I let his hand go and turned back towards the locker rooms, " Be outside in 10 minutes or I am not letting you take me car shopping."

EPOV:

Holy freaking cow! The way Violet just told that guy off without even talking to him. The blood was driving me a little crazy but the look in Violets eyes reminded me of Rosalie for a few seconds and bloodlust suddenly was the last thing on my mind.

I walked up to Wayne as he clutched his nose, "I ever hear you disrespecting her again and your nose won't be the only thing broken." Then I placed my hand on his chest, shoved him back in the pool and went to shower.

Ten minutes later I was standing outside bouncing like a kid on Christmas. Violet came out of the gym with her purse slung over her shoulder, her hair was still wet and the curls were starting to form tight ringlets. She stopped in front of me and chewed on her lip. "I said ten minutes so I did not have time to dry my hair."

"It is fine. Kind of cute actually. Reminds me of when I was a kid and my sisters would go for a swim down at the creek. Caitlynn had curls kind of like yours and after a swim we would sit on the bank and sun ourselves as the sun set. My mother would get so mad because she would have to spend forever trying to comb out the tangles."

She smiled at me and started heading for my Jeep, "I did not know you had a sister named Caitlynn. I knew about Esme and Alice but you have never talked about Caitlynn before. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah but that is a story for another day. Today we have stuff to do."

She nodded and started walking towards my Jeep.

I cussed myself out silently and had to make a mental note to tell the family about my slip incase Violet said something about it. I'm not really sure why I told her about Caitlynn or even admitted that I have other sibling but for some reason if felt good. I also wanted to talk to her about the memory.

I spent the whole afternoon with Violet. We had pie before Alexandra's scan. Then I ran out and got McDonalds while the scan was happening. I called Esme too. Let her know I needed her to babysit Alexandra while I took Violet shopping for her car.

Violet really did want a Mini Cooper but we argued about the extras and color. She was willing to go with the model they had but it was red and I saw the way she looked at the bright blue one. I wanted to make sure she had what she wanted not just what she needed.

"Emmett you are being silly and impractical. What the heck do I need rubber floor mats for? The ones that come with the car are fine and the sports package? Do I look like a sporty girl?"

"Well…" she was annoyed and I thought it was hilarious.

She put her hands on her hips and kept going, "how many times have you even seen me wear pants? And I do NOT mean the yoga pants I wear to the gym. I do not even own a pair of jeans!"

"Well no but…"

"No! There is your answer! I am not a sporty girl the only sport I have a chance of winning is competitive diaper changing! So why the hell do I need a sports package?"

Diaper changing contest. Watching her do that could be fun!

The salesman grinned at her, "Mrs. McCarty your husband just wants to make sure you have a great car and that it will be what you want it to be."

She turned on the poor schmuck obviously annoyed, "but what do I need those things for?"

He shrugged and ran his hands threw his hair obviously tired, "ma'am I am going to be completely honest with you here. I get a commission for all the sales I make. You are barking up the wrong tree if you think I am going to talk your husband out of a bigger sale."

Violet's mouth snapped shut and she turned bright red. The look on her face made me laugh so hard I couldn't correct the idiot.

Then she spun towards me and shoved my chest, "Fine_**husband **_you asked for it!" She spun stormed over to the computer, sat down at the computer and started clicking on things.

I grabbed the sales guy by the arm as he moved to follow her, "if she likes something I want it on the car. Even if that means she wants a doggie on the dash that nods at her. Got it?"

He gulped and nodded as I released him.

Violet turned around and looked over at us, "what does the maintenance plan cover?

He hurried over to her and sat down in the chair beside her. They started talking about options and I started thinking about an argument Rosalie and I had once. It was when I was buying my jeep. She told me that it was best to get exactly what you wanted then to waste the money on something you didn't want and be miserable with what you get. They would have butted heads about that. Violet was defiantly more practical but I think they would have gotten along really well over all.

My mind was jumping all over the place remembering little things Rosalie would say to me and I could feel myself dropping into a depression again. I did not notice when Violet walked over and set her warm hand on my arm, "Emmett? Are you alright?"

I shook my head and smiled down at her, "I'm fine did you make up your mind?"

"Yes but…" she looked guilty.

"No buts'. I don't care what it cost. I want you to have the car you want."

She blew a curl out of her face and sighed as she handed me a printed piece of paper, "fine here is the bill."

I looked down at the printout and had to look again, "that's all?"

"That's all?!" she looked surprised, "Emmett that is twenty thousand dollars over the basic one"

I started laughing again, "Violet I was expecting this to be the starting price not the ending price."

The salesman walked over to us and handed me another print out, "if you would just sign this we can talk about financing options."

There was a sticky note attached to the paper he handed me. It said: _she really wanted the silver bonnet stripes but decided not to add them. Said they made the car look neat. I went ahead and added them to the final price._

I nodded at him and looked over the papers she had handed me, "hay don't you want those neat stripes on the front?"

Instead of answering she teared up and just nodded.

She started to fiddle with her shirt as pulled out my wallet and turned towards the salesman, "there will be no financing just put it on my card."

I handed him my little black card and I thought he was going to have a heart attack. It was even funnier when her swiped the card and it went thru without even breathing hard.

My cell phone started buzzing in my pocket and I dug it out. The number on the front said Children's Hospital so I excused myself and went into the hall. If it was bad news I wanted to hear it first.

"Hello?"

A small voice came over the phone "Mister Emmett?"

"Hi princess what's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. We are playing vampires and werewolves but I got a problem Mister Emmett; Mrs. Esme is special like you. When I went to bite her she was quiet. Can I tell her I know you are too?"

My brain froze or a second. "Ah… Let me talk to Mrs. Esme ok?"

"Ok, Mister Emmett." I could hear her handing the phone to Esme.

"Hello? Emmett?" Esme's voice came on the line.

"Vampires and werewolves?"

"She asked to play it. I think she saw Van Helsing. She thinks Vampires fly and she said she wants to be a werewolf when she grows up. It's cute."

"Oh… ok?" I was having problems believing that violet would let her watch Van Helsing but whatever. "We need to have a family meeting tonight. Can you set it up?"

"Of course, is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let me talk to Alexandra and then she will tell you. You can decide from there. I'm taking Violet shopping for a car seat and then we will be back"

"Alright let me get her."

"Mister Emmett?"

"Hi princess you can tell Mrs. Esme and Dr. Cullen what you know. I don't mind but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Can you be a good girl and do that?"

"Of course I can silly! I'm a good girl!" she started sounding silly.

"You are a silly girl too! Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Not today maybe next time"

The door to the office opened and Violet stepped out looking concerned, "is everything alright?"

I held up a finger to her and kept talking to Alexandra, "Ok princess we will be back soon and I will bring you a surprise."

"Ok bye-bye!" she hung up the phone quickly.

I put my phone away and smiled at Violet, "everything is fine. Alexandra called and wanted to tell us that she and Esme are playing vampires and werewolves."

She turned bright red and fiddled with her skirt, "oh… Esme does not have to play if it makes her uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Something was not adding up here.

"It really is not important right now. What is important is that the poor salesman saw your little black card and the moment you stepped out he thought it would be alright to hit on the rich guys _wife. _Since you did not see the need to correct him on his mistake I figured it was not my job to do so either. It is better than letting him think I am some whore you are paying off with a car."

I started growling and she touched my arm, looked into my eyes and without a drop of fear on her face said, "Emmett you are not allowed to hit or eat our salesman." Then she turned around and left me in the hall wondering what the hell just happened.


	10. Chapter 10: Zombies

This is a cute chapter that has been bugging me for the past two days! I started it here at work and had ment to e-mail it to myself but for some reason it did not get out of my office and to my home account!

I realized that I have been forgetting my little disclaimer so again here it is:

Twilight and all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer I just barrowed it and decided to have fun!

ESME'S POV:

Alexandra hung up the phone and then turned to me with serious eyes, "Mrs. Esme can you shut the door please?"

"Of course dear is something wrong?" I was kind of worried by her change in moods. She is such a sweet little girl. She was happy all the time and really smart. At three she was reading small books, could write her name and other small words, tell time on the digital clock and could do very basic math. It was easy to see why Carlisle and Emmett are wrapped around her little finger.

"No nutten is wrong I got secrets."

I shut the door as she waited patiently. Then I sat down on the edge of the bed. She crawled up in my lap and smiled up at me, "So what do you want to talk about sweetheart?"

"You and Mister Emmett and Dr. Cullen have a secret but Mr. Emmett says he can't tell no one."

"What kind of secret sweetheart?" Alarms were going off in my head.

"You guys are zombies!" she grinned at me proudly.

"Zombies!?" I couldn't help it laughter bubbled up in my chest and boiled over.

There was a knock at the door and she climbed off my lap to open the door. Then squealed happily when Carlisle walked in, "doctor zombie!"

I started laughing again and motioned for him to shut the door. Carlisle stood there confused, "what's going on in here?"

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the chair, "sit Dr. Cullen I got secret news."

Carlisle sat down and pulled her up into his lap. She promptly started playing with his stethoscope and put it on. Then she put it up to his chest and listened quietly, "yup just like I said. Zombies!"

He looked down at her concerned, "why do you think I am a zombie?"

She looked up into his face and grinned, "Easy silly you are dead! No heart beeps. You and Mrs. Esme and Mister Emmett don't got not heart beeps. You are defiantly a zombie!"

Carlisle hugged her gently and sighed, "Sweetheart I can promise you we are not zombies. You are right we do not have heart beeps but it is a secret as to why we don't. We can't tell you either because it would be very bad if the wrong people found out. Can you keep our secret please?"

"Course I can! I kept my promise to Mister Emmett. I made Mrs. Esme call Mister Emmett so I could ask permission to talk to you and Mrs. Esme. Not even mommy knows about no heart beeps!"

Carlisle chuckled again, "well if Ms. Alice is right, and she is almost never wrong, you mommy already knows about the no heart beeps but we can't tell her that you know. Ok?"

She nodded and started playing with his pen light. "So you are not a zombie and you are not going to eat me or mommy?"

"No sweetheart why would I make you all better if I was just going to eat you?"

She shrugged and started shinning the light in his eyes. "Well no I guess not but… but… hmmm are you werewolves? I like werewolves!"

I started laughing again. After you got around the mess it was really funny and she was really cute.

"No, we are not werewolves either. They have heart beeps." Carlisle said simply.

Alexandra's eyes got big as saucers and she got a look of wonder took over, "mommy was right! Are vampires real too?!"

"What!?" Carlisle and I both exclaimed at the same time.

Alexandra covered her mouth and looked guilty.

Carlisle gently pulled her hands away from her mouth, "its ok sweetheart. You won't get in trouble for telling us anything and just like you won't tell our secret we will never tell your secrets."

"Mommy didnut say I couldn't tell no bodies. Mommy says vampires and werewolves are real."

"What else did mommy say?"

She shrugged, "nutphin."

"Does it make you scared?"

"Nope! I got cancer! Nutphin can be worse than cancer!"

I moved over to them and kissed her on the forehead, "sweetheart you are such a brave little girl."

"I knowed that but my cancer is getting better and soon I can go to ballet! I already go to the potty like a big girl and mommy says not ballet until I not sick no more and go potty like a big girl."

"Well how about we go get some ice cream." I put my fingers to my lips and whispered, "but you can't tell the doctors!"

She started giggling, jumped off Carlisle's lap and wrapped her arms around my leg, "you silly. Doctor Zombie is the doctor!"

I giggled with her as I picked her up and put her on my hip, "what to know another secret?"

She nodded solemnly.

"I married him! I can convince him to let us have ice cream!"

"YIPPIE!" she threw her little arms up in the air and bounced in my arms.

I covered her eyes with my hand and whispered again, "we can't see that Dr. Zombie! He doesn't exist! To the ice cream!"

She pumped her little fist in the air, "to the ice cream!"

Then I carried her out of the room and down to the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Meeting

Hello again! I know I just got out two chapters pretty close together but this day is a long one and I was just so excited! Emmett kept bugging me and I had to get this part done too!

I hope you like it!

(insert disclaimer here! S.M. owns twilight!)

Emmett's POV:

I let Violets statement about me eating our salesmen go but knew I had to talk to the family ASAP! I really didn't know what to think and I was worried. The Volturi were constantly breathing down out backs and with everything she has been through she doesn't need them going after her or Alexandra.

After we left the Mini Cooper lot I drove us straight to Wal-Mart and we headed into the baby department. She argued about car seats. I wanted to buy a Sponge-bob car seat and she told me that Alexandra has never even seen Sponge-bob. Instead she picked up an aqua colored hi backed five point harness one. She argued when I picked up the second one though. I told her I needed one for my jeep too. She sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. Then I went crazy! I started throwing cloths in the cart that I thought were cute and Alexandra would look cute in. I mean I know I am not Alice but she taught me well and frankly Alice wasn't there and I like them. Violet was putting things back as fast as I was filling the cart. We had a full-out argument right there in the middle of the girls department. She even stomped her foot in frustration. It was hilarious until she got mad. Man for a human she is scary when she gets mad. I could have sworn fire was going to shoot out of her ears. I put everything back but the car seats and a little ballerina outfit I picked up. For some reason she didn't say a word about that just kind of looked sad again. I hate it when she looks sad. Really makes me want to rip something apart.

I also made her visit the toy department with me and watched everything she looked at. I was going back as soon as she was back at the hospital and the family meeting was over. Let's not even talk about Halloween. It is coming up in a two weeks and what three-year old doesn't like candy! I just know we got to take Alexandra out to get some of that candy!

When I dropped Violet off at the hospital I found out that Esme had left Renesmee with Alexandra and Alexandra was excited to get the McDonald's I has stopped to get her. Then Renesmee and I headed home. I was not looking forward to this family meeting.

The house was quiet when we walked thru the front door but I could hear Jacobs's steady heartbeat. They were all in the dining room around Esme's antique table. The room was more for show than anything else and the only time we ever went in there was for family meetings. It was the same way in each house we ever lived in.

I took the only empty seat next to Carlisle and waited. Everyone looked at my quietly and I took an unneeded deep breath, "I think Violet knows what we are. I don't know how but I think she knows. She told me I wasn't allowed to hit or EAT our salesman at the car lot today."

Bella looked at me concerned, "are you sure that is what she meant?"

What the hell. She was questioning my suspicions?! I know what she said and I know what she meant. It wasn't something that was a question really. I just knew we had to protect her even if that meant taking her with us when it was time to leave. Alexandra deserved to go to ballet, Disney world, and anything else she wanted to do and Violet… well Violet couldn't not be around to see all that stuff. I'll be damned if another person I cared about was going to get hurt by the damn Volturi trying to enforce their damn laws.

Alice and Edward starting laughing quietly but no one else said anything and started getting mad at them, "would you two knock it the fuck off this is serious!"

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "Emmett is right I think Violet knows about us. Alexandra told us today that she knows Emmett, Esme and I don't have heartbeats. She proudly informed Esme and I that we were Zombies. She even went as far to say her mother told her that vampires and werewolves are real. I corrected her about us being zombies but I also told her that we couldn't tell her what we were because it was dangerous. I am fairly certain neither Violet nor Alexandra will say anything however I am worried about their safety."

Esme nodded in agreement, "I agree with Carlisle and Emmett. Alexandra was very serious and very mindful about keeping it a secret when she asked to talk to me privately."

Alice started bouncing up and down in her seat and Jasper put a hand on her to calm her down. "I've seen her with us. Alexandra is the one I am confused about. I am not sure what happens. Things go black like they do when the wolves are around. Sometimes she is there and sometimes she isn't."

This peaked my interest, "you mean like with us all the time or like one of us?"

Alice grinned, "In the infinite words of one River Song _spoilers_!"

God I hate it when she does that! She just discovered Dr. Who and has adopted that character's catch phrase as her own. I growled at her and she just grinned at me. "I'll burn your cloths if you don't tell me."

"Oh please don't I don't want to go shopping with her again!" Bella sighed miserably. "If you love me you won't!"

I sighed and looked back at Carlisle. "So what are we going to do? My vote is we convince her to move with us. She doesn't have anyone else to help her. She kind of needs us. "

Carlisle nodded, "I agree that she doesn't have anyone else and I am more than willing to open our home to her for as long as she wants it but first I think we need to find out what she knows. If she does not know about us then telling her may be a bad idea. The last time the Volturi visited us we lost Rosalie."

The mention of my wife hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks and I felt that blinding pain again. The guilt and pain coursed through my veins like the venom in my system. Every fiber of my makeup ached. I seemed to get lost until I heard my name being called over and over in my left ear, "Emmett? Emmett? Is that you? If that is you this is not really funny. Please talk to me." It was Violet's soothing voice on the phone. Renesmee had called her and was holding the phone up to my ear.

I took the phone from her and shook my head a little, "yeah it's me. Sorry."

"Well is there something you needed or is this a crank call?"

"No um…" I was trying to figure out why Renesmee had called her and was coming up blank, "ah… my um… oh yeah I wanted to remind you that your car will be delivered tomorrow at 3pm. You need to call the dealership tomorrow morning and tell them the phone number of where you can be reached so they can meet you in the parking garage."

"Oh…" she sounded kind of disappointed. "I won't forget."

"Ok well I'll talk to you later."

"You can call anytime. I don't mind. Oh and Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today. I had fun today despite the fact that you wanted to buy out the entire girls section of Wal-Mart. I will see you at the gym in the morning. Have a good night and don't forget to eat… um… whatever. I know you are hungry." With that she hung up the phone on her end and I sat there looking at it confused.

Jasper sent me some calming waves and I smiled at him weakly, "thanks"

He nodded and grinned at me, "sounds like she does know. You need to invite her over for dinner or somethin'."

"That's a wonderful idea! We already cook for Jacob and Renesmee. I would love to have her here!" Esme said excitedly. "I could make up the other two rooms for her and Alexandra! Oh this will be so much fun!"

"no." Jacob, Edward and I said at the same time.

"No?" Esme said confused and a little sad.

"You want to invite two humans to live with a house full of vampires? This is a bad idea! Remember when Bella was human? Everyone here had problems with her blood at one point of another." Jacob said.

"Jacob is right. With a small child they are constantly falling and scraping knees, elbows or whatever else takes the brunt of their fall. Them living under the same roof as us would be difficult. They would need another house for them to live in." Carlisle stated simply.

I spoke up quickly, "I will live in that house just to make sure they are protected."

Alice looked at Edward and snickered. It was really getting old. Was it wrong of me to want to protect Violet and her daughter?

"No Emmett it isn't wrong for you to want to protect them." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Yeah and it is a good idea you live with them." Alice piped up confirming my decision was the right one.

"Well then I guess we will take this to a vote. If Violet knows about us or at least our kind should we let her come with us?" Carlisle asked. "I vote yes."

"YES!" Alice said bouncing up and down in her chair again.

Edward and Bella looked at each other in that disgusting way they do and then nodded together, "yes."

Renesmee bounced and tugged on Jacobs arm, "yes! Come on Jake! Say yes! For me?" she batted her eyes at him. The dude was a goner.

He sighed and run his hands threw his hair, "it's dangerous and I don't think it is a good idea but yes for Nessie."

Jasper nodded in agreement and Esme clapped her hands, "oh this is wonderful, a new baby to pamper!"

Carlisle chuckled, "so the next question is where we are going to move to this time?"

Bella grinned, "We could go to Seattle! It's close to my dad and Forks!"

"I like that idea somewhere outside of Seattle would be good." I agreed with Bella on this one.

"Alright, Alexandra can be released in two weeks if everything goes well. Esme start looking for houses close together or a plot of land and we will just build two houses."

"I'll start the paperwork for Violet and Alexandra!" I was really excited about them coming with us. I'm gona' spoil that kid rotten!

"Emmett, slow down. First you have to convince Violet to move with us." Jasper said in his calm manner.

"Right, convince Violet…" crap how am I going to do that? Crap! I hadn't thought of that one. How can I convince her to move with us? She already said she didn't just want to be some charity case. What that what I was doing? Was I making them my charity case? I mean she is my friend; she's sweet, kind and really fucking strong. Anyone who can go thru the crap she has gone thru and still be smiling has got to be made of some sort of fucking steel or a god damn superhero. Did I care for her as more than a friend? Could I even do that to Rosalie?

I was brought out of my musings by a hand being placed on my shoulder. When I looked up the room was empty and Edward was smiling down at me. "Rose would want you to be happy. Talk to her. Start slow. Who knows maybe she could be a second chance for you."


	12. Chapter 12:Grandpa

Hi!

I am really on a witting kick this week. I'm sure those of you reading don't mind.  
I saw that I have a few new followers. I want to thank you for following me! I really hope you are enjoying my story. Please feel free to let me know what you think!This is my first Fanfic and I have been very nervious about it!

(all things Twilight belongs to S.M.)

VPOV:

It has been a week since I got my amazingly wonderful new car. It even smelled nice! No weird spoiled milk smell from something I couldn't find in the back seat. It really was a burden I didn't have to worry about anymore thanks to Emmett. He did not really need to replace my car. I would have managed without a car but it was really nice not to worry.

Alexandra is progressing well and Dr. Cullen says she can leave the hospital in a week if everything keeps going well. I am really happy she is getting better but scared at the same time. There still has been no luck on finding a place to go.

As far as Emmett is concerned things are… weird. He is still supervising my workouts and checking my food journal everyday but it is strained. I really hope I have not lost my friend he is the only one I have ever really had. Maybe I should have let him buy all that stuff for Alexandra. It wouldn't have been that hard to just give into him. Hell it is almost impossible to tell him no as it is. I am just so scared that now that he has relieved his guilt he really does not want anything to do with me. It would be my luck. Everyone else has left me so why not him too?

I asked him to meet me after my work out so we could go somewhere and talk. I will not drag him to some restaurant. It would be a waste of food. I do not feel like eating anyway. I just want to know what I did wrong. Maybe it was hinting at my suspicions? I mean I think I know but then again I have never seen one with his eye color before and then again how do you explain Renesmee? Did is freak him out? Maybe I am wrong about all of it and there is some other explanation. Crap I should have just kept my mouth shut.

The beeping on the treadmill sounded and I slowed to a stop. I felt like a freight train had landed on my chest and breathing was difficult. I think I was having a panic attack. The world started to spin a bit and I sat down right there on the machine.

"You ok?" he sounded really far away and worried.

All I could do was shake my head and pant.

He sat down next to me and placed his cold hand on my forehead. It felt so good, "holy shit Violet your burning up! Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Not… sick… can't be… Alexandra…" putting two words together had become difficult for me and I leaned on him, letting his coolness make me feel better.

"That's it your done! Stay here I'll be right back." He got up and headed towards the office.

I instantly missed the coolness and lay down on the treadmill. The next thing I knew I was being sat in the front seat of Emmett's Jeep. "Shh… go back to sleep. I already called Bella she will stay with Alexandra and someone will be with her all the time. I'm going to get you better just sleep."

I was too tired to argue so I just closed my eyes again.

I woke up again to a needle being shoved into my arm.

"Sorry I was trying to be gentle but your vein rolled, "Carlisle explained as he taped the IV line to my arm.

I looked around the room and discovered that it was a pretty rose colored room. It looked kind of Victorian in style and was defiantly not a hospital room. I'm not sure how many hospitals have Temperpedic matrices. "Where am I?"

"Emmett brought you to our home. You are lucky it is my day off. You are severely dehydrated and have a high fever. Have you been vomiting?" he was all business.

"No, I would have told the nurses I was sick."

"Well how do you feel?"

"Hot and my stomach kind of hurts I think but that could be because I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

"Well I am going to start you on an anti-biotic just to be safe. We don't want Alexandra getting sick both so I will call the nurses and have them start her on one too. Do you feel like eating something?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "no but who will take care of Alexandra? She does not like being alone."

"Don't worry about Alexandra. Bella and Alice said they would take turns staying with her and they said that they would let her call you whenever she wants to."

I sighed and nodded, "alright. Can I have some hot tea?" No matter how much I wanted to be with my baby I knew that being anywhere near her could get her sick and possibly even kill her.

"Of course I'll have it brought up right away. In the mean time try to sleep, rest really is the key to getting better faster." He finished adjusting the VI bag on a pole and left quietly.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes again. The next thing I knew something cool was next to me on the bed. I was so out of it I just cuddled closer and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was dark outside and I was hot again. I tried to roll over but instantly noticed something big, solid and cold was draped across my waist trapping me. I struggled to sit up and screamed as loud as I could.

Suddenly the lights flipped on and Esme, Bella, Edward and a blonde man I had not met before were standing in the doorway looking like they could attack something.

Esme spoke first, "what's wrong dear? Are you hurt?"

I looked next to me and the bed was empty but Emmett was standing against the wall looking scared as hell. I looked back at Esme confused, "I… I … something…"

"Something was in your bed?" Edward supplied the words I fought so hard to vocalize.

"How did you do that?" I suddenly felt less scared but was really confused.

"Do what?" Edward replied innocently.

"I am sorry I scared everyone. I really am alright." I sat back on the bed and started chewing on my lip.

Esme smiled at me, "well I am glad you are awake. Would you like something to eat and some hot tea?"

"Oh yes please!"

She nodded and left the room. Everyone but Emmett followed her quietly.

I looked over at him and smiled weakly, "I am sorry if I scared you but…"

"I know… I was in your bed." He said sheepishly.

"Well yes. Not that I do not want you there… crap… I… shit…" I clamped my lips together and turned bright red. What the hell was wrong with me! Now I can't talk correctly. I just told him I wanted him in my bed like some slut or something. Not that I would even know what to do with a guy who crawled into my bed.

He chuckled and wagged his eyebrows at me, "really?'

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Stop teasing me!" I suddenly found the humor in the situation and laughed with him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, thirsty and I am still hot. I also have to use the rest room. I feel rested though."

"Well those are all good things."

'Yeah it is"

He walked over and placed his cool hand on my head. "Your fever is still high. I'll be right back with some Tylenol. While I am gone you can use the bathroom. It's right thru that door."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

He grinned at me and his dimples appeared, "anytime Violet."

I pulled the blanket back and discovered I was in a night gown quickly covered up again. "How…?"

"Alice and Esme changed you out of your gym cloths. They wanted you to be comfortable."

"Oh I see."

"Right, anyway I am going to get you those meds and be right back. I'll knock first I promise." He shot out the door and shut it behind me.

I got out of bed and rolled the IV pole with me into the prettiest bathroom I have ever seen. The décor matched the bedroom in its Victorian style. It was like a dressing room. The walls were a dark relaxing brown. There were small sconces dotting the wall giving it a sense of candlelight and a large brass claw foot tub sat with a telephone showers handle things along the back wall. Just seeing it made me want to take a long soak. The toilet tank was really high up in the air and had a long chain you pull to flush it.

I finished up quickly and washed my hands. Then after I crawled back into the bed I took a better look around the bedroom. I love this room. It was walls in this room were a pretty wall paper with little blue flowers and pink roses. The bedspread was white crotched linen. All the furniture looked like it stepped out of the late 1800's or a movie set from the same time period.

There was a knock at the door, "Violet is it safe?"

I could not help the giggle, "yes, you can come in Emmett."

He came into the room carrying a breakfast tray and then set it over my lap, "hope you like this stuff it looks like mush to me."

I giggled at him again, "its call porridge and I am sure once upon a time you ate it too."

"Oh hay I wanted to talk to you about that," Emmett said nervously.

I nodded as I swallowed the spoonful I had taken, "Could you shut the door and take a seat. I know the door will not make much of a difference but it will make me feel better."

"Yeah, no problem." He shut the door and then sat down next to me on the bed. He did not say anything just sat there all still and statue like.

I ate in silence trying to get up my guts to tell him what I knew. I had tons of questions but no answers too. When I finished my food I moved the tray to the floor and turned to him.

"Do you promise to be completely honest with me?"

"Of course I will. I'm not even sure I could ever be dishonest with you." He grinned at me.

"Your family… none of them are human are they?" I held my breath and waited for the answer I knew was coming.

"No we are not."

I let it out and grinned at him, "Are you a vampire?"

"Does that bother you?"

"You did not answer me." I frowned at him and waited.

He sighed, "Yes I am a vampire. My whole family is except Renesmee. She is half human and half vampire and Jacob he is a werewolf. Now can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes."

"Does it bother you?"

"If it did or I ever felt I was in danger I would have called my great grandfather."

"Your… excuse me?" his face was so funny. I think I stumped the big bad vampire.

I sighed in frustration, "my great grandfather is a vampire but, he is not like your family."

"And you have been around him?"

"Well sure why not?"

"Don't you have a danger sensor?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "of course I do but Gram said he is my great grandfather and he never gave me a reason to be scared of him. Your family is different. I mean Dr. Cullen is Alexandra's doctor. What vampire in his right mind would be around all that blood every day? And then there is Renesmee, she is warm and obviously alive. I am still not sure I understand her and how do you get a half vampire half human anyway? You are the only one in the family I have had any real close contact with. I suspected there was something different the day I came to the gym the first time. I am not sure what happened but you were all clumsy. I thought you were sick or something but then you did something even weirder."

"I did?"

I couldn't help giggling at him, "yeah you hung onto me. At the time I did not think anything of it. But then you sniffed me and that was really weird. At that point I got the impression you needed comfort so I started running my fingers thru your hair like I do with Alexandra but you had gotten even weirder! You purred. Like a cat kind of. The only other time I had heard that sound was when grandpa did it. I tried to ignore it though because it was just a hunch but I still did not realize any of you really were vampires until you took me car shopping"

"Wait, how did you figure it out then? What did I do wrong? "His face was so serious and filled with worry.

I reached out with my good hand and smoothed the worry line between his eyes with my fingertip, "you did not do anything wrong but you growled. That was the last thing that made everything snapped together."

He grabbed my hand and I just sat there looking at our hands. I could not look him in the eye for fear that he would tell me he was done when I got better. Even grandpa left after gram died, told me if I was ever in any major danger to call him. Everyone else has shoved me away. Why not him too?

He started rubbing his thumb over my knuckles gently, "and now that you know for sure?"

"Well I still have questions but I guess it is up to you and your family."

"Well I have more questions too so I guess we are even."

I pulled my hand away and instantly missed the coolness of his touch. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you grandfather become a vampire?"

"Well, see as I said he is not really my grandfather. He is my great grandfather. My gram was my great grandmother as well though. I just call them Gram and Grandpa. Alexandra called them Geema and Geepa."

"Well anyway Grandpa and Gram were married in 1914 and moved to Troy Montana in 1915 from Rochester, New York. You see Grandpa had taken a job helping The Snow Storm Silver Lead Company's Banner and Bangle mines open the following year. Not an important position in the company but it was a job that would provide for him and Gram and any family they decided they wanted to have. He built her a little cabin in the woods and they were really happy there. In 1916 my Grandma Anna was born. They did not have any more children after her. When my Grandma Anna was eight or nine my Grandpa left for work in the morning and never came back. The mining company took care of Gram and she would clean houses for extra money. Well time went on and when Grandma Anna was 17 she traveled back east got married to a very wealthy family and never really looked back. Grandma Anna had four children including my mother and then my mother had three kids. I'm the oldest but I already told you that. Anyway after I was raped my parents were so desperate to get rid of me to hide the shame, they shipped me back to Montana to live with Gram."

He chuckled, "you got off track. What about your Grandfather?"

I giggled and nodded, "sorry. Anyway after my Grandma Anna moved out my Gram was surprised one day when she was standing in the back yard of her cabin and looked up. There was her missing husband but he was changed."

"She didn't want to change too?"

"Oh no! Gram would have but he refused to change her. He never left her though and when I came to live with her they told me the truth."

"You said we're different from your grandfather what do you mean?" He grabbed my hand again started playing with my ring and it was a bit distracting. It wasn't very expensive but Gram gave it to me. The stones were Alexandra and my birthstones and it meant a lot to me.

"Well to begin with your eyes. Grandpa had red eyes."

Emmett started growling again real quietly and I looked up at him, "hay it is alright. My grandfather would never hurt me or Alexandra. For that matter he never hurt Gram either. He did feed from Gram but he never hurt her."

His growling became even worse and suddenly he pulled me into his lap, his arms wrapped securely around me and kept growling. I shifted a little to get more comfortable and then rested my forehead on his chest. The coolness felt great and the vibrations in his chest were soothing. I'm not sure what was going on in his head but something was wrong and since he seemed to be incapable of letting me go at the moment I was just going sit it out.


End file.
